thevideogamedatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
TimeSplitters 2
TimeSplitters 2 is the second game in the TimeSplitters series, published in October 11, 2002, by Eidos, for the Nintendo GameCube and Xbox in addition to the PlayStation 2, which the original TimeSplitters was exclusive to. It received a rating of T from the ESRB and a 15+ rating. The game has ten story missions starring Sergeant Cortez and Corporal Hart as they attempt to stop the TimeSplitters from destroying history. This game ends with a cliff-hanger ending followed by TimeSplitters: Future Perfect, which is a direct sequel to this game, released in 2005, that starts off right when TimeSplitters 2 ends. New Features *The MapMaker in this game gives the player the ability to create story missions in addition to arcade levels. *Up to 16 players can play via i.Link or LAN network. *There are over 125 characters available in Arcade mode. *There is an Arcade League mode (which is the original TimeSplitters Challenge mode split up into Arcade League, and also Challenge). *Each Arcade character has set statistics varying from speed, stamina and accuracy. Story The game starts in the year 2401 when Sergeant Cortez and Corporal Hart are sent to a TimeSplitter infested space station where a time portal is being built. Their objective is to retrieve the Time Crystals. However, before they can reach them, the TimeSplitters take them into different time periods of the past. They must be followed and the time crystals retrieved. Unlike the original TimeSplitters, each level in story mode contains objectives that must be completed before finishing the level. Also, the objectives depend on the difficulty level selected, which can be either Easy, Medium, or Hard. Like all the TimeSplitters games, story mode can be played co-op. Arcade mode Arcade mode is divided up into two parts: Arcade League and Arcade Custom. Arcade League The Arcade League allows the player to set their wits against a series of pre-set multiplayer matches. There are 3 leagues with 5 groups of 3 matches in each. Successful completion of a match will result in a trophy, coloured bronze, silver or gold depending on the criteria met. A silver and/or gold trophy is usually accompanied with new characters, arcade maps or cheats. In addition, a platinum trophy can also be earned for an outstanding performance in a match, but results in no additional reward. Each group is typically linked by a common theme. Any group can be selected from the start, but you must complete each match within a group to unlock the next in that group. At the beginning of the game, you will have access to only the Amateur League; completion of Amateur League matches will unlock the Honorary League, which in turn unlocks the Elite League when completed. Arcade Custom Arcade Custom is the main multiplayer mode of TimeSplitters 2. You can have up to 4 human-controlled characters and 10 bots. There is also a Network mode in TS2, which allows more than one console to be connected to each other for up to 16 players; however no bots are present in network games. An "Arcade Pace" function also allows the speed of characters, from "Chilled" being a slower average speed, to "Frantic" being a faster speed. Challenge mode The Challenge Mode returns, but this time is accessible from the beginning of the game. As before, the objectives are to complete set challenges in the hope of a trophy (coloured as in the Arcade League) and reward. The said objectives can be anything from shooting the heads of zombies to collecting bananas. Again, the challenges are found in groups of three, typically linked by a common theme. Completion of challenges unlocks the next group and so forth. Characters weapons, and maps can be rewarded for good performance as well. Gold trophies are needed to unlock the maximum characters for that specific mission. Xbox 360 Backwards Compatibility The Xbox Version of TimeSplitters 2 is currently not backwards-compatible on Xbox 360. But there have been petitions on the Xbox websites for the game to be included in the next system update. The main reason is because the part that controlls the Xbox Controllers, when the Xbox 360 is in Xbox Mode, seems to not being able to send the commands right. This can be checked with a Modded Xbox 360. Category:First Person Games Category:First Person Shooters Category:Guns Category:TimeSplitters Category:Teen Rated Games Category:PlayStation 2 Games